makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mudkippower1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Making Fiends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mudkippower1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Yeah I love this show (think about what I just said really hard it'll make you laugh) 14:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) There already is. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 21:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion? Please sign your posts. Anyway, if and when I get a promotion, I probably wouldn't promote you until needed. No offense, but, there's not enough users for two admins. One admins enough. However, if we get at least 4 other editors, you may be promoted as soon as the next day! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OHHHH. Well actually, I was about to address that. If I become admin, I will promote you to a rollback. Although, there is ONE thing you must do. Create a custom avatar. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey mudkip! Mind commenting on my latest blog post. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And this doesn't mean any other of the preloaded avatars. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) MUDKIP COME ON ZIM WIKI CHAT. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 20:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ugh Mudkip, DON'T use this wiki to try to get through me. Either way, you were, you were threatening to ban people FOR NO REASON. This discussion is over. 02:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I did not accuse you because you did it. END. OF. STORY. 02:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok how about this Mudkip. You apologize for threatening NyanGir, AND for accusing me and NyanGir, promise NOT to do it again, and the ban might be uplifted. If you don't, the ban WILL be extended. I have no tolerence for this kinda thing, do it once, and your on my list. 20:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) O.K tell me next time gah wanna disscuss this on a chat? ME HAVE FANCY USER THING IT NO WORK ME PROJECTGIR Mudkip! Guess what! I just got that badge for making 100 edits in a day! :D YOYLECAKE! Come on chat BTW! :D Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin/Re:Achievements? I JUST BECAME ADMIN! :D No but, is it only showing NINE? Well, there's a small next button next to it. But the REAL problem is that you can only get.... The bronze badges. :( Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, welcome back! To be kinda honest, while you were gone, I promoted Blossom, so I don't need any more rollbacks or anything. Sorry. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey don't worry, if one of them leaves, or if we get more users, you'll be noted. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't. Ever add stubs to pages that I removed the stub from. Seriously, I did that YESTERDAY for heavens sake. For doing so you have maintained a 24 second block. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry If i scared you off the wiki. I just want to make sure the wiki's at it's best. And it can't be if you're not here. PLEASE come back. I'm begging! Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 05:09, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but... never. Probably. :/ I gave the promotion already. To Blossom, when you left. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Mudkip. Remember a year ago, I didn't give you admin? Well, now since Blossom isn't even CLOSE to active anymore... Do you want admin? :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC)